


Vidcon Fic

by Mcusekat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Party, VidCon, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidcon made Dan want to drink, and drinking made Dan want to snog his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidcon Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first phandom fic waay back when. Tell me how you like it  
> [Read it on Tumblr!](http://philisnotofire.tumblr.com/post/96945887048/vidcon-fic)

  Vidcon wore everybody out, especially Dan. He loved his fans and all, but his lifestyle of rarely leaving his house had worn down his social skills. This was probably the reason he stayed close to the wall during the post Vidcon party Tyler Oakley or some other asst. Youtuber had thrown. Dan knew most everyone here. Some said ‘hi’ when they passed. Some tried to engage him in conversation before wandering off when they saw someone they knew elsewhere. A couple brought him alcohol, and those ones were his favourite.

He spotted Phil talking with someone towards the door. He envied Phil’s amiability. He made friends nearly everywhere he met. Dan was an eyes-forward, don’t talk to anybody kind of person. Basically the polar opposite of Phil. He wasn’t sure how they’d clicked so well, but he was happy they had. He loved Phil, he really did. Maybe not in a romantic way, but in a friendly sort of way.

Maybe also in a romantic sort of way.

Yeah, definitely in a romantic sort of way.

He’d had this stupid crush on him even before he’d met him. He used to check his channels every day to see what Phil had been up to. He even sent him a letter once.

Suddenly Phil was beside him. He handed him a cup of beer and smiled at him. “You look bored,” he said.

“I am,” Dan said, looking over to his friend.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

“It’s only 10. I don’t want to be that guy.”

“So you just want to stand here and be sad and lonely then?”

Dan shrugged. “Stand here and be lonely with me.”

“Fine. I’m going to get another drink.”

Dan drank the one Phil had handed him down and handed the empty cup to him. “Get me one too?”

Dan wasn’t sure how many drinks they’d had. He wasn’t sure how drunk they’d gotten, but at one point they were taking photos with people he couldn’t recognize and Phil was flirting with everybody.

That irked Dan. Phil was a touchy-feely drunk. He kept laughing at someone’s joke and dragging a hand down their arm. Dan felt offended, especially when they flirted back.

Eventually Dan got sick of it. He dragged Phil away from the crowd and into a bathroom. It was a fairly small bathroom down the hall of the main room where everybody was gathered.

“Where are we going?” Phil asked. Dan didn’t respond, only continued pulling the other.

He locked the door and turned to Phil, then realized he had no clue of what to say. He stared at the door handle for a moment before turning to Phil and staring at him a moment. He offered an awkward smile.

“Dan?”

Dan looked up and moved forward, kissing Phil in a streak of brazen courage. Short lived brazen courage. It was a quick press of lips, barely satisfying but enough. Phil’s eyes widened and both their cheeks tinted red.

“Dan,” he gasped. He leaned forward and kissed the other deeper. It was messy and hardly slow. Both were extremely drunk, swaying on their feet and leaning into each other. It escalated quickly into tongues and teeth, to Phil pushing Dan against the sink while they struggled with each others’ clothes.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan moaned, grasping Phil’s forearms. He pulled him closer, moving his hips so he ground against him. Phil pushed back, then undid Dan’s jeans and let them slide off his legs. He palmed him through his pants until Dan tossed his head back, then he went at his neck.

Dan’s neck was an erogenous spot, Phil knew. He took advantage of that. He nipped and bit at the tender skin there until Dan was begging him to hurry.  

  Then someone knocked on the door. They jumped away from each other, then giggled and fell into each other. Phil slid his arms around Dan’s waist and dragged a finger along his neck.

  “Hey, man, I really gotta piss,” the voice called from the other side of the door.

  “Want to head back to the hotel?” Dan said quietly, fingers pulling the hem of Phil’s shirt.

  “God, yes.”

~

  Dan woke up with Phil’s legs tangled around his own. There was clothes strewn everywhere, and Phil’s shirt was half unbuttoned around his waist. The window was open across the other side of the hotel and cool air flooded the room, but Phil was like a radiator so he couldn’t feel a bit of it.

  Realization hit him, though, and he stiffened.

  Phil woke up behind him about that time. He rose and yawned, untangling their legs and stretching. He paused too, then looked down at Dan. “Good morning,” he said quietly.

  “Morning.”

  They were silent for a moment after that. Dan wished he could melt into the bed and just fall through the crust of the earth and never be seen again at that moment. He wished he could evaporate and just leave.

  “So, maybe we should talk about last night,” Phil said.

  “Maybe,” Dan said. He turned onto his back and looked around him. The room was a mess, he noticed. He really wished he could remember last night more clearly. “I don’t really want to though.”

  “Neither do I, but we can’t just ignore it and pretend it never happened.”

  “Why not?”

  “Because I don’t want to pretend like it never happened. I mean, I don’t regret it.”

  Dan looked up at Phil. Phil was sitting up, one arm holding the duvet over his lap and the other propping him up. His hair was an absolute mess, and he had a bruise on his collarbone about the size of Dan’s mouth.

  “I don’t either.”

  Phil smiled, then laid back down. Dan found Phil’s hand under the blanket and held it. He was never one for holding hands, but this felt right.

  “What time is it?” Dan asked.

  Phil reached over and checked his phone. “7:30.”

  “Let’s go back to sleep,” Dan said, rolling onto his side.

  “Dan, we’re supposed to meet someone for breakfast in an hour,” Phil said.

  “Than we’ll take a quick nap. Come on, I’m tired,” Dan said. He pulled the blanket over both of them and scooted closer so he could rest his head on Phil’s chest.

  Phil wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled. “Fine.”


End file.
